


You Painted the Wall

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Nath painted the wall.





	You Painted the Wall

Chloé was stirred from her slumber by the weight shifting in the bed as her husband crawled in behind her. An arm gently draped over her, hugging her through the covers.

“Chloé,” he whispered, softly shaking her. “Get up, I want to show you something.”

She groaned in annoyance and didn’t move, still holding on tight to the warmth and relaxation of the sleep she was slowly being dragged out of.

Then came the rude awakening when he slipped his cold hand under the blanket and placed his palm flat on the skin of her waist. She recoiled from his touch.

“Cold,” she complained, burying her face further into the pillow.

He playfully squeezed her side. “Come on, get up.” She groaned again, longer and more annoyed this time. He laughed. “I know, I’m sorry for waking you up, but I really want you to see this.”

She finally peeked an eye open and squinted at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Nathanaël Kurtzberg it is 3:53 am, why the hell aren’t you asleep?” she asked begrudgingly.

“Because I was painting. Come on, let me show you.”

Chloé squeezed her eyes shut again and pressed her face into the pillow, pulling the covers tight over her. “Show me in the morning.”

Then she was being pulled to the side of the bed by his cold cold hands, the blankets slipping from her shoulders, abandoning her to the frigid night air. She hissed, curling in on herself and grasping for the blankets. “Nathanaël, I will hurt you.”

He laughed. “I don’t doubt that.” Then he tugged on her shoulder, forcing her to roll onto her back to face him. “Come on Chloé, please?”

She opened her eyes and glared at him, finally sighing in surrender at the kicked puppy look on his face. “This is what I get for marrying an artist.” He grinned at her in that annoyingly cute way of his. Then she lifted her hands out toward him. “You have to carry me.”

Moments later, Chloé was comfortably draped over his back with her head resting on his shoulder as he walked her to the other side of the house where his at-home studio resided. She knew they were close when the familiar arid scent of paint flooded her nose. There was a time when inhaling such a high concentration of the stuff would have annoyed her death, but for years now the smell of paint had been associated with the very redhead giving her a piggy back ride. She found herself rather fond of it now.

“Chloé, open your eyes.” He wiggled his shoulders a bit to pull her out of the sleep she was already drifting back into. She sighed and opened her eyes.

…

“You painted the wall.”

“Yes I did,” he replied, bobbing his head excitedly.

“You painted the entire fucking wall,” she said, becoming more and more awake by the second. “Why did you paint the wall!?”

“Because I wanted to,” he shrugged.

“Did you get paint on the carpet?”

“Uhh…” he looked down, “Yes, a little bit. But that’s not important—,”

“Nathanaël, you painted a whole wall in our house, what the hell—,”

“Okay, okay, you can yell at me for painting the wall later. For now, tell me what you think.”

She grumbled an annoyed sigh and slumped back into him, using his head as a pillow on her cheek as she stared at the landscape in front of her, boasting a bright sun peeking out over the horizon with rays of light bouncing off clouds in the distance. She sighed. “I think it’s beautiful.”

“You do?”

Then she lightly smacked his forehead. “Of course I do, YOU painted it.” She scrutinized it some more as he chuckled in response. “But…I don’t get it. It’s just a sunrise. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a beautiful sunrise, but what made it so important that you had to wake me up to see it?”

“Well,” he began, and she could feel the mixture of nervousness and excitement coursing through his body as he spoke. “The sunrise to me symbolizes future, hope, a new day, a new…life.” His forearms tightened their hold on her legs just the slightest bit, and she could hear the timid, strained tone in his voice that he always used when he was worries about how she would react, but couldn’t stop himself anyway.

“Nath…” she whispered, catching onto where this was going. She slipped down from his back so she could face him.

“A-And here, before you say anything, you’ll see I added these clouds in the distance.” He put his hands on her shoulders to guide her toward the clouds. “Look at them. They aren’t polite little clouds, they are very full, dark, domineering clouds. Storm clouds. That is to say that this won’t be easy, and I know that. But you’ll also notice that there are patches of light shining through the clouds. Because there’s always a silver lining. There’s always good with the bad and I think that no matter what happens, we can make the best out of any potential problem that comes up. And even with those storm clouds, the picture overall is still beautiful. That is, despite the hard times, it’s still amazing and beautiful and natural and totally…worth it…” Then he looked at her, and she could tell that he was gnawing on the inside of his cheek. “What do you think?”

Chloé stared at the painting in silence, admiring the rays of sun stretching across the land, and the way he managed to emphasize the beauty of nature. She sighed. “I think you’re crazy.” He visibly deflated beside her, and she reached out and took his hand. “And I think I’m crazy too.”

She turned to see him perk up, eyes wide. “You mean…?” She nodded. “Really? Because we don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can wait, or just never—,”

“Shh,” she interrupted, placing a hand on either side of his face and staring him straight in the eye. “I want to.”

“Really?” His lips spread in a full, excited smile as she hooked her arms behind his neck.

“Really,” she replied, a smile of her own growing.

“So…we’re doing this?” He asked, arms slipping around her waist. “We’re…having a baby?”

She nodded, and she could feel the giddy smile on his lips as he kissed her. She giggled excitedly as he lifted her, spinning her around him. Then he put her back down and pressed his forehead against hers.

“I love you, Chloé.”

“I love you too, Nathanaël.” Then she pecked him on the cheek and parted from him, heading for the door. “Now come on, let’s go to bed.”

“Wait, you want to get started right now?”

She turned to glare at him. “No, idiot. It’s 4 in the morning. We’re going to sleep. Both of us.” She flicked off the light switch in the studio and waited until after one last long look at the painting, her husband joined followed her back to bed.


End file.
